Dark Pit's jokes
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: (One Shot series) Actually Hiro thinks Dark Pit is a nice guy. Not in front of everyone, but some people. Also to her... But sometimes he crosses the line with his teases! (WARNING!: OOC Dark Pit)
1. Chapter 1

It was 11:00 pm and I was still awake. I wasn't able to sleep but I didn't know why. I just couldn't-  
>So I layed on my bed and looked up. Just the lamp on my cupboard next to my bed shone a little bit. It was almost dark.<br>"Hey kitten", somebody greeted me. "What are you doing?" I sat up and looked to the window, also next to my bed. I didn't have to look, I knew this voice perfectly. It was Dark Pit.  
>It's typical for him to sneak into my room and sleep with me. Actually I didn't... No, not that "sleep"! I meant he sleeps next to me! Normal sleeping! Like everyone does! Don't get the wrong toughs!<br>"Trying to sleep", I answerd."And don't call me 'kitten' please." "Yeah, yeah. Can I enter?", he asked.  
>"You do anyway."<br>"Right, but then you're sleeping peaceful like a little, cute cat."  
>"Don't say such embarassing things!" While this I probably blushed hard. At least he was smirking, so I think he reached his goal.<br>"See it as a compliment", he said. "Actually I do!", I explained.  
>"So where is the problem?"<br>"It's still embarassing!"  
>"Am I allowed to enter now or not?"<br>"Yes. Come in and sit down."  
>I didn't need to tell him twice. He jumped in my room, took his sandels off and sat on my bed.<br>"Sleep with me", he suddenly said first. I looked confused at him. "Shall I search for a story to fall asleep?", I asked. The black angel facelamped. "Argh. Not that sleeping Hiro", he told me and sounded like I have sounded stupid, very stupid. "What? Sleeping is sleeping", I said. He sighed. "Seems like I have to demonstrate", he said and smacked his lips on mine. More than that. His tounghe wanted to enter my mouth. I don't know why but I let it enter and the fight began. While this he pulled me down on my bed so he was on top of me and we did this for a few minutes. And I didn't know why, but I enjoyed it. I just let him.  
>His hands went down to my chest and he... Where does he touch me!? And not just that! He pulled his hands in my shirt and... And...<br>He stopped to kiss me and... Grab. "Funyah!~", I monoard. The black angel smiled. "How cute you look. And also your sound", he said. "One more time please." Again. Also a "Funayh~" came again from me.  
>"S... Stop", I begged. "P... Please." "No kitten", he said. "You should have told me before. Now I become serious."<br>His head went down to my neck. I closed my eyes. "A... Alright. But make it fast", I shuttered nervously. Silence. I didn't realize a tounghe. What's wrong with him? I opened one eye.  
>I heard Dark Pit laughing. It became louder. "You fell for it", he laughed. "Seriously? Sleeping with you when you're not my girlfriend yet? What am I, a reaper?" He got off me. I looked suprised. What the... "So... You did a perverted joke?", I asked. He nodded.<p>

"Don't make jokes of this Dark Pit! You know I take that serious as hell!"  
>"Haha. Sorry kitten, I couldn't resist."<p> 


	2. Tease with a text message

**Autor's Note:** I don't know why but I felt like continue it and make it to a little One-Shot series called 'Dark Pit jokes'. And now here it is. I try my best to write good continues. I hope you enjoy it.

_Oh, if some text passsages are awritten like this it means this is the dialoge in the chat. Please don't wonder. But Emotics are written normal._

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the desk and played with my Nintendo 3DS 'Super Smash Bros.'. I was Sonic, batteling in the Allstar Mode. Nothing special happened there. But when I was almost at the last fight my phone rang. I took my 3DS away and looked if somebody phoned or texted me. And...<br>Text message. That wasn't very suprising first. I always get one from Captian Falcon. This stupid womanizer. Tries to flirt with every woman, but fails. Also I always ignore him.  
>But when I looked at the name I was a bit suprised. Dark Pit sent me a text message? Normally he just tlaks to me. Oh well. Then lets see what he has written...<p>

"_Hey Kitten. Whatcha doing?"_  
><em>"Nothing special. Is there a problem again?"<em>, I typed. I didn't have to wait long for a response.  
><em>"No. Can't I just send you a message<em> -.-_ ?"_  
><em>"No problem. I was just wondering. Normally you just send one if there is something wrong with Sonic."<em>  
><em>"Really? Well then this is our first chat per texts."<br>_I looked confused. What is wrong with him? But then I shook my head and responded: _"Are you glad or something?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"I want a clear answer!"  
>"Oh, is my little cat driving mad? <em>;)_"  
>"What is that suppose to mean?"<br>"Nothing. I just asked Kitten."  
>"Don't do that. I hate that and you know. Also stop writing 'Kitten'. It's embarassing."<br>"Kitten. Kitten. Kitten. Kitten. Kitten."  
>"Hey! I said stop!"<br>"_XD_"  
>"Is that a prank of yours?"<br>"Nope. I would never do this to you babe."  
><em>My face beacme hot. Very hot. I turned bright red. I didn't have to look into a mirror to notice.  
><em>"Also not 'Babe'!"<br>"But wich nickname shall I use then?"  
>"Just 'Hiro' is fine!"<br>"But then I wouldn't make clear you're someone special to me."  
>"I don't care!"<br>"_o_O _Since when you talk like that?"  
><em>_"You mean write."  
>"Whatever. Don't drive crazy, I just joked."<em>  
><em>"You did?"<br>__"Yes, I did. You should know best Kitten.  
><em>I typed nothing for a few minutes. "J... Just joking? I... Is that so?", I shuttered nervously. Suddenly another message from Dark Pit plopped up. It read:  
><em>"Now I can't stop laughing. <em>XD _I imagine you perfectly. Cute but confused of this. Like always. _XD"  
>I grummled. What does he think? I typed very fast:<br>_"Why did you do that!?"  
><em>_"Well... After I had a shower I felt like it."  
><em>_"Wait... So you mean... You're typing..."  
><em>_"Yep. Sitting on my bed. Just a towel on."  
><em>I gluped and turned more red.  
><em>"Do you want to see it?",<em> he suddenly asked in his mjessage. I was able to feel the grin behinde this.  
><em>"N... No... NO THANKS!"<em>, I replied. _"I'm off!"_ and threw the phone on my bed. I gasped while still feeling hot.

"Dark Pit you perverted idiot!"


	3. Changing roles

"Late! Crap!", I yelled while running to the kitchen. Marth was there, waiting for me. I helped himk to cook todays lunch since he wasn't very good with that.  
>Suddenly I ran into somebody. Our heades crashed together. I fell down on my back.<br>After a few seconds I sat up slowly and rubbed my head. "I'm sorry", I mumbled but then a voice told me:"Yeah right. And I'm . You did it on purpose stupid cat girl."  
>i frighented. What the... I looked up. He stood in front of me. Wait a second... I was suprised who said that to me.<br>"Dark Pit?", I asked confused. "Slow as always dumbass", he said a bit cold.  
>"Are you allright?"<br>"I am! You're just the last person I wanted to see."  
>I gluped. Big shock. Did he just say... Not like I have a problem with that. I would be glad if the hokes stop. But he doesn't have to hate me!<br>"Have I done something wrong?", I asked. "Yeah, excisting", the black angel answerd.  
>"Ex... cisting?"<br>"Heard right. You're stupid, naive and annoying. The exact opposite of cute. THe one who called you that should correct his taste."  
>With every single word he spoke I got more and more confused. I also looked like that. My cat ears went down showed it more.<br>"But you're the only one who says and thinks that", I explained. "Dumb cat. That wasn't me", he sighed. "Didn't you notice? That was Pitstain. We changed roles the past days."  
>"Really?", I asked unsure. He nodded. "So you're not in lo..." He nodded again.<br>Suddenly I smiled. Maybe Pit tought he is and he does this kind of jokes. This teases will never come again. I'm so glad.  
>"Good to hear", I told him. "Why? What did he... Oh, he told me. The teases. I would never come to this idea. I could laugh. You fell for this childish trick", Black Pit continued. "Well, I better piss of before you yell at me or something."<br>"Why should I do that?"  
>"Just in case."<br>He went past me then. And just now I stood up. Why didn't I do earlier?  
>I turned around to make sure the edgy angel was away. And he was. "I have to addmit a short dream. I started falling for him a while ago. Well, then I should get over Dark Pit today", I told myself.<br>But after I finished this scentence I heard someone giggling. Very loud. "Makes me a bit blush to be honest. Like always. How naive you actually are", the person explained but couldn't stop giggling. Almost laughing, but it still was giggling.  
>I looked around. "Who said that?", I asked. Suddenly I heard footsteps. A person came out of the left corner. I gluped.<br>Dark Pit!? What is that suppose to mean? I don't understand. He had a grin on his face. Like always after a tease.  
>"I obviously lied. Haven't you noticed?", he explained. "I would never change roles with Pitstain. For that he's to annoying and stupid. A bit like you sometimes." I said nothing. But actually I was a bit mad. What does he think who he is!?<br>"But now I better go. Bye then!", he said and ran off. I stood there. I just looked.  
>This joke was mean of him. Does he wanto to make fun of me? Am I his clown? But one thing is obvious: One day he will get his payback!<p> 


End file.
